Avengers: alien vs predator
by beatracer
Summary: when the Wakandan authorities are unable to solve a string of brutal and ritualistic murders in the jungle, Prince T'Challa calls in a few of his allies to help bring this mysterious killer to justice. however, after a fallen bit of UFO unleashes a terrifying threat, our heroes may be forced to team up with their enemy to save Wakanda, and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**_Preface_**  
 ** _..._**

The Wakandan jungle was tangled paradise of lush darkness. Like all jungles it had its dangers; deadly animals, treacherous paths, and even a the occasional cut throat bandit. Still, even the darkest places of the jungle had always seemed like home to T'challa. There was always a vibrancy to everything, an energy of life that chased away fears. In the past month however, the jungle had grown still, and quiet. The prince found himself feeling anxious about having to venture into it. The fact that someone could turn his own home against him angered him, almost more than the murders. They were strange killings, not like any anyone had heard of before. There was a ritualism to them, but also a sense of sport. It was a sick mind that was behind these acts, but so far there had been no clues to point investigations in any direction. Prince T'challa was determined that this should change. His people needed to know that they were safe, and he wanted to have his jungle back. He needed help on this one. He needed the best; people who were specialized to deal with this sort of situation, and he had known just who to call.

"Really Rogers," T'Challa was standing by the large window as he spoke on the phone. "it is all of you who are doing me the favor, more than I you. What ever you need you have only to ask. Of course. No I would never tell them. You are more than welcome. Good bye."

He hung up and glared out his window at the deep green that surrounded him.

"You will be mine," he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

The jungle was thick and matted. The six travelers hacked their way through the vines that twisted into the complex underbrush. The heat was oppressive, and the humidity seemed to choke them. Animals ran unseen from the sounds of the group's approach. A deep gloom surrounded them, only occasionally penetrated by a tiny ray of light that broke through the trees. At long last the vegetation cleared to reveal their destination; a small bunker. One of the travelers- a young woman- raised her hand. Faint red energy appeared around her fingers and the doors, which opened. Another woman lead the way down a slanted passage. It lead the group to a set of doors, which when opened, lead in turn to a dark small room. One of the men found the light switch and turned it on. White light illuminated a small entryway that ended with an elevator. It creaked loudly as they rode it down. Here they entered into a rather modern complex of large rooms that at one time had hosted a few handfuls of scientists and their experiments. The scientists had lived here as well, so the underground building was equipped with a kitchen and small cafeteria as well as a series of cubicle sized sleeping quarters. The secluded and forgotten facility would serve the little group perfectly. T'Challa had been generous to allow these six to enter his country. It was hard to find refuge when you were some of the most wanted people in the world. The prince had even provided them with new uniforms to wear their new jungle environment. All he asked of them in return was that they help him to solve a string of brutal murders that had occurred. It was a small price to pay for asylum.

"I'll call T'Challa," said Rogers. "let him know we've arrived, and have some provisions sent. Then we'll go over our plan for investigating these killings."

The team began to settle into their new environment while their captain placed the call. Scott and Sam poked around in the empty science rooms. There were still bottles of mysterious liquids and half built machinery.

"It's a little eerie," scott shivered. "what if this place's haunted?" As they got closer to the end of the rooms the lights in them became flickery and some did not turn on at all.

"Come on, man," Sam rolled his eyes. "there's no such thing as ghost."

"Yeah," Scott raised his eyebrows. "you know what else doesn't exist? Magical people. Oh wait, pretty sure Thor and Wanda proved that wrong. And that Vision creep."

"okay now that is disturbing," said Sam. They had come to the last of the rooms. The lights were totally dead in here, except for a tiny lightbulb that was flickering desperately over a sink. By it's feeble flashing and the little light that came in from the hall, they were just able to make out a mass of something almost transparent.

"what is that?" Scott peered over his teammates shoulder.

"it almost looks like... ice."

"What? Now that's impossible," he scoffed. "Go check out."

"Wha- why don't you check it out, huh? Talking about ghost and shit and you want me to walk into a creepy abandoned science room and investigate the possible threat?"

"come on, what are you afraid of?"

"you didn't watch a lot scary movies growing up did you?"

"So it's dumb of me to be worried about ghosts, but it's totally reasonable for you to think that Jason Vorhees is gonna pop up?" Scott and Sam glared at each other, then Sam started walking slowly into the room.

"...telling me to check it out," he grumbled. "I tell you what though, first sign of trouble and my ass is gone. I ain't dying first in this feature length, I tell you that right now, no sir!"

Scott followed tentatively behind him as he crossed the room to the mysterious shape. Sam turned on his little flashlight and pointed it at the substance. It did indeed appear to be ice. It started on the end of a table which it engulfed, then cascaded to the floor and had built up in two mounds. Inside it, sam thought he could make out a few shapes. Carefully he leaned in closer to try and see the first one. It appeared to be a machine of some kind, though he could not understand the writing on it.

"how is it still frozen?" he whispered.

"it's witchcraft, man," Scott hissed back, leaning on some other strange machinery. He looked down at what he was leaning on and started pressing some buttons.

"Beep boop," he whispered to himself.

"Captain wants you two back for the meeting."

The two men yelped and whipped around. Wanda was standing in the doorway.

"Don't. Do that!" Scott panted.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "I didn't realize that two grown superheros were so easily startled." she turned and walked away.

"this is all your fault," Sam pointed his flashlight at Scott as they left. "You got me all worked up over nothing. And don't touch stuff in here! You don't know what it does!"

"Come on, there's no power! None of these hunks of junk are plugged in."

They joined the rest of the team in the cafeteria. Rogers was standing in front of the ragtag group with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Alright," he said, once they had all seated themselves. "so over the past month, there have been six murders in this region of Wakanda. The victims were all male, some were important members of their communities, and some have been well known criminals. The bodies were all found hanging upside down from trees. They had been skinned and gutted. Two of them were missing their heads and spinal columns. What makes this truly worrisome is that most of them were killed by a thermal weapon of some sort, very high tech according to the forensics."

"Any witnesses?" asked Romanov.

"They've found a couple, but they all say the same thing; The jungle killed them."

"The jungle?"

"That's what they say."

"so are killer can camouflage pretty well then," said Sam.

"Or," Barton spoke up. "our killer can control the jungle. They can control the plants."

The others gave him odd looks.

"I mean," he continued. "If they had powers like Wanda's then they could control they vines, pull the victim away from their comrades and then kill them in private."

"This is true," said Wanda solemnly. "If they are super human, it is well within the possibility."

"We're considering all theories still," said the captain. "For now, we're going to head to the last location a body had been found and do some investigation and patrolling. Sam, I want you up high. Barton, try to get up in the trees, see what you can get from a higher vantage point. The rest of us will split into pairs and cover the ground. Wanda, you'll be with me. Romanov, I want you with Lang. T'Challa is sending a supply drop while we're out, and we'll take care of that when we return. Everyone understand?"

"Just one question," Scott raised his hand. "We're not going to have to walk all the way there are we?"

"No."

There was general show of relief from the others.

"There's a secondary entrance to this facility that connects to a small trail which in turn connects to a road that will take us towards the site. There should still be a couple emergency vehicles in the annex. Any other questions? Good. Let's go."


End file.
